Lost With Glee 9
by glost
Summary: A Jock and A Accident
1. Chapter 1

Glee/ Lost Crossover  
Ep. 9  
All rights belong to the shows creators and employees.  
Any song lyrics belong to the writers and the artist.  
Thank you.

Part 1  
Matt was thinking about the gossip he had heard eight days ago then about everything, the plane crash, Rory, Mercedes, Kurt breaking down,learning Puck has asthma, Sugar who he was completely over. Then the days, 41. 41days since his arrival on the island.(All this drama, in 41 days) he laughed. It was still early so he checked to see if anyone had awoken. Then he thought about the people he met here.  
John the used to be paralyzed adventure seeker, Boone the rich boy, Shannon Bones Step-sister,l Sayid the Iraqi who likes Shannon, Kate, on the run from the U.S. Marshall's, Jack bringing his dead father home from Australia, Hurly who claims to be a millionaire, Sawyer a known con-man, Charlie a failed musician. Claire more than 9 months pregnant. Michael, who just became a full time father when Walt's mother passed away. Sun and Jin, they had a rough patch but things are getting better. they all have a special place in his heart. He heard people walking about so he got up. He said his hellos to these people not knowing that one of them will die today.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
-Flash Back-  
Matt had just come home from Glee practice. Everyone else went home before because they went home in there costumes. Matt knew his father would not except him wearing make up, a wig, and a skin tight suit. So he changed before he went home. he walking in the front door to his little brother crying. He was only 7 months old he wondered if him and and Quinn's daughter would ever become friends. He heard pounding footsteps and knew what was about to come.  
Matt's dad: Where have you been?  
Matt: Practice.  
Matt's dad:I called your coach. He said practice was over at 3:30.  
Matt: I meant for glee.  
Matt's dad: Why in the hell are you still in that faggy club.  
Matt: Because i like it.  
Matt's dad: What are you gay?  
Matt: No.  
Matt's dad smacked him across the face.  
Matt' dad: Don't lie to me, boy?  
Matt: I'm not.  
Matt's dad: Be here sooner from your little gay club.  
His dad walked away and Matt sat on the floor angry.  
He looked at his mother who just walked away.  
-End Flash Back-


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Matt sat on the beach tired. he saw his friends busy getting wood for fires and bringing water from the caves. Few were relaxing Sam and Sugar were sitting on the beach talking. Brittany and Santana were pinky in pinky walking along the beach talking. Dave and Blaine were walking t the kitchen laughing. Finn came walking up to him.  
Finn:Hey Matt.  
Matt: What's up?  
Finn: Some of us are going to the water fall Sawyer and Kate found. Wanna come?  
Matt: Yeah sounds fun.  
Matt got up.  
Matt: Gonna get a swim suit.  
Finn: Okay hurry.  
Matt ran to the caves as Finn walked toward the jungle in the direction of the water fall.  
Flash  
Matt's in the caves already changed heading for the water fall (finally something exciting and totally not drama filled). he smiling as he sees Sam and Santana walking in to the caves. Matt saw them and showed no emotion. Sam and Santana were confused.  
Santana: Whats with you, second thought quiter.  
Matt: Hey I left for a reason.  
Santana: Yeah, yeah, got it whats with the cold shoulder though.  
Sam: Yeah kinda just walked by without even saying hi.  
Matt: I know what you guys are doing.  
Santana: I have no clue what you are talking about.  
Matt: Stop lying Santana.  
Santana: Listen I am not gonna stand here and get pressed by you.  
Santana turned around and walked away.  
Matt: I can't believe your doing this.  
Matt walked away and Sam ran to Santana.  
Sam: I don't think he's gonna tell.  
Santana: How do you know?  
Sam: Because it seems like he's known for a while.  
Santana: but what if he does?  
Sam: I'm always gonna be here.  
Santana: Exactly I can;t believe that I'm ruining a chance with Brittany for a boy.  
Sam: Hey.  
Santana: Oh shut up and get those trouty lips over here now.  
They walk up to each other and kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Matt's walking through the jungle when he hears laughing.  
Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Kurt, Puck, Lauren, were all in a group talking.  
Finn: Hey Matt.  
Everyone says hey.  
Matt: Why isn't anyone in the water?  
Mike: Well, we were gonna swim until someone.  
Kurt: Until someone reminded us about the decomposing dead people at the bottom of the ocean.  
Artie: This is a lake.  
Puck: Can there be lakes on oceans?  
Tina: I think.  
Puck smiles at Tina but then turns away afraid of what Mike would say and what Lauren would do.  
Matt: So we are just sitting here?  
Puck: Seriously, they are just dead.  
Quinn: I guess our day is ruined.  
Rachel: Well this sucks.  
Matt: Come on guys we could still have some fun.  
Finn: Matt's right guys we need to do something to get our minds off all this drama.  
Artie: I got nothin'.  
Rachel: We could try putting a number together.  
Everyone kind of ignores her and move on.  
Quinn: We could try the beach.  
Mike: I thought Mr Schue said we can't swim on the beach.  
Lauren: Well, it's not like he has to know.  
Matt: See, we can use a different part of the beach so no one needs to know.  
Finn: To the beach!  
Everyone cheers and gets up to head toward the beach


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Sam and Santana's make out session has ended but they are still together talking.  
Sam: I don't know why you keep this up if you're so afraid of getting caught.  
Santana: I kissed you out of fear but I liked it and I still like it.  
Sam and Santana see John and Boone heading out.  
Sam: Lets follow them.  
Santana: I like the way you think Evans.  
They get up and follow them.  
Flash  
The group is at the beach having a great time.  
Some are sun bathing and other are swiming and splashing around.  
Matt: we really needed this.  
Quinn: I guess it feels better to treat it like a vacation.  
Matt: Yeah.  
Quinn: I know why.  
Matt: What do you mean?  
Quinn: You kind of pushed this whole let's have fun today thing like a lot.  
Matt: So, I wanted some fun...  
A few seconds pass.  
Quinn: Happy Birthday.  
Matt: Thanks.  
They hug.  
Flash  
Sam and Santana have been walking for a few hours.  
Santana: Where in the hell are we going?  
Sam: What can be way out here?  
They noticed them stop in front of a cliff.  
Santana: Great a dead end.  
They looked at them and they were looking up. Sam looked up and he dropped his jaw.  
Sam: Ah, Santana.  
She looked at him. And he kept looking up. Santana looked up and saw the tiny air plane. It wasn't their plane. A completely different one, much smaller and red.  
Santana: What the hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Sugar: I can't believe everyone ditched us, I mean you guys I get because you're all boring but I'm awesome.  
Blaine: That does not excuse Kurt for just disappearing or Santana.  
Dave : Now you know how it feels to be single.  
Sugar: Depressing.  
Flash  
Sam and Santana were still in the bushes spying on Boone and John. Boone started climbing the cliff.  
Sam: Why isn't John going with him?  
Santana: You know John is still hurt from getting caught in his own trap.  
Sam: You think there's a radio up there?  
Santana: I hope so.  
They waited a few minutes until Boone made it to the plane.  
Boone: It's a cargo plane. There's a dead guy dressed as a priest.  
John: Whats up there?  
Boone: Is this what the island told you John.  
He dropped something from the plane and it smashed on the ground.  
Boone: Heroin. They're drug smugglers.  
John picked up the small bag of drugs.  
Boone: Hello, hello?  
John: Boone whats going on?  
Boone: A radio.  
Boone: Yes, I'm here. We are the survivors of flight 815, Sydney to L.A.  
John: Boone get down.  
The plane rocked and moved. Leafs fell.  
John: Boone!  
The plane fell.  
John limped to the plane.  
Sam walked toward the plane.  
Santana grabbed his arm.  
Santana: What are you doing?  
Sam: He needs help.  
Santana: We are going to get caught.  
Sam: So what. Are you going to let him die? Are you that selfish?  
Santana: Come on.  
They run toward the plane.  
Sam: Is he okay?  
John: What are you doing out here.  
Santana: That doesn't matter right now, Is he okay or not?  
John: I think one of the boxes fell on him.  
Sam and Santana pull him out of the plane and on to their shoulders.  
Sam: John take us back to the caves.  
John nods and he limps tot he caves.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
-Flash Back-  
Matt was walking in from the celebration he had with the glee club members about getting a second year. The house was quiet which seemed strange. But he shaked it off and continued to become relax taking off his coat and shoes and putting his keys on the table.  
Matt's mom:Matt get your things were going.  
Matt: Where?  
Matt's mom: To a motel for now.  
Matt: Why?  
Matt's mom: I'm leaving your father.  
Matt: What?  
Matt's mom: I'm finally divorcing him. I just can't deal with this anymore.  
Matt: Why now?  
Matt's mom:Matt, you either stay with your father or come with me and your brother.  
Matt stares at his mom.  
Matt: My life is actually starting to get normal and now you are just going to take that away from me.  
Matt's mom: we have no choice Matt.  
Matt runs up stairs and starts packing.  
-End Flash Back-


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
The kids were heading back to the caves. Most were still laughing, talking, having a good time. Matt was grateful for his friends they helped him in so many ways. The kids walked into the caves And separated to their own sleeping areas to change and some left to head for the beach while the others stayed in the caves.  
Quinn: Great day.  
Artie: Best in a while.  
Matt: If only everyday can be like...  
Sam: Jack!  
They turned to see John limping and Sam and Santana carrying Boone.  
Matt: What happened?  
Sam:Just get Jack.  
Jack runs to them.  
Jack: Sun, Kate, Help me.  
The girls quickly set up a place for him. Sam and Santana set him down.  
Jack: I need the first aid kit and some pain killers.  
They split in different directions.  
Jack: What happened?  
John: He fell off a cliff.  
Sam and Santana looked at each other.  
Sam: We heard John yell for help.  
Jack kept working on him.  
Jack: These injuries don't add up.  
Kate: What do you mean?  
Jack: It looks like something crushed his leg. John i need you to tell me exactly what happened.  
Silence.  
Jack: John?  
Jack looked up and John was nowhere.  
Jack : Locke!  
Hurly: What are we gonna do?  
Jack: I need to know what happened, Sawyer go find Locke.  
Sawyer leaves.  
Sam: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Santana: We'll help Sawyer.  
Sam and Santana run out of the caves.  
Hurly: What about Shannon, I think her and Sayid went for a date in the jungle.  
Artie: I'll try and find them.  
Artie: I'll be right back.  
He kissed Quinn and ran out of the caves.  
Jack: Does anyone know his blood type?  
No one answered.  
Jack: Or their blood type? Is anyone O negative?  
Matt: I am.  
Jack: Okay you and I can take turns giving him blood directly. Sun I need you to find a hollowed out needle.  
Sun nodded and left.  
Kate: Here.  
She handed him a seat belt from the plane and a tube.  
Jack put the belt around Matt's arm.  
Jack: You don't have to do this.  
Matt: Could this help him?  
Jack: Yes.  
Matt: Then I'm doing it.  
Matt: (Yes I knew i would have a purpose for being here and this is it. I am gonna save his life.)  
Jack: Kate go get all the Alcohol you can find at Sawyer's stash.  
Kate nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Kate Was running back to the caves with all the alcohol she could find when she heard something. It was Claire Leaning against some rocks.

Kate: Claire, are you okay?

Claire: Yeah I'm fine.

She continued to lean against the rocks as she walked away from Kate.

Kate: Claire?

Claire: I'm fine okay!

She started crying.

Jin was walking by.

Kate: Jin!

Jin walked towards her.

Kate: Claire is having her baby.

Jin: Baby?

Kate: I need you to help me.

Jin: No, no, no.

Kate: Jin, I need you to get Jack.

Jin: Jack?

Kate nodded: Jack.

Jin nodded and ran for the caves.

Kate: Wait!

Kate sighed and went back to Claire when she heard Artie running to the caves.

Kate: Artie! Artie ran over.

Artie: What's up?

Kate: Get this to Jack.

She handed him the bag with Alcohol.

Artie motioning to Claire: What's happening? Kate: Nothing good, hurry.

Artie nodded and left.

Flash

Sun: He said Claire is in labor.

Jack: What? No. There is no time.

Artie: Here's the alcohol. I didn't see Shannon or Sayid anywhere.

Artie handed him the pack.

Charlie: I need to go help Claire.

Quinn: I'm with you; she needs as much support as possible. I should know.

Jack: Sun apply these on his wounds save some for my hands. Artie lead Charlie and Quinn back to Claire and Kate. Tell Kate to time the contractions. When they are less than 60 seconds apart have Claire push. Here

He handed Quinn a towel.

Jack: Wrap the baby in this and use this pocket knife to cut the cord.

Quinn: Don't worry I can talk her through it.

Artie, Charlie, Jin, and Quinn left.

Jack: How you doin' Matt?

Matt: I'm okay.

Jack: A couple more seconds and we'll trade.

Matt nodded.

Flash

John was above the hatch banging on it angry it was darker than earlier.

Sam and Santana walk up.

Sam: The shows over Locke.

John: What do you mean? I just… I just…

Santana: Baldy don't lie. We already know about this place for weeks.

John: Have you been spying on me?

Santana was about to speak when this happened.

Sam: Yes Mr. Optimistic, but that's beside the point, you lied to the group, there are people on this island hungry hoping you'll get them food. But you're here trying to open a hole in the ground. Now get up before my friend here goes all Lima Heights on your ass, just then a light illuminated from the window of the door. It was so bright all three were shock.

Flash

Quinn: That's 50 seconds.

Kate: Does that mean?

Quinn nodded.

Artie Jin and Charlie were walking behind some bushes giving Kate Claire and Quinn some space.

Charlie: What if something happens? I don't think… I don't.

Jin grabbed hold of Charlie and spoke in Korean to him. And although he didn't understand it calmed him.

Artie: I'm sure everything will be fine and that we have nothing to worry about is probably what he said.

Charlie nodded.

Kate: Alright Claire you have to push now.

Claire: No, no I'm scared.

Quinn: Claire, we're all scared okay. But I promise you. I will be here scared or not. Now push.

Claire pushed and kept pushing as Quinn and Kate gave more encouragement, then a cry.

They all smiled as the baby kept crying.

Claire shedded a tear.

Kate: It's a boy.

Flash

Jack: God damn it.

Matt was walking back into the caves from the bathroom.

Matt: What happened?

Sun: Pulled a sheet over Boone's head.

Matt: Wait, no, what are you doing?

Sun: He's gone.

Matt: No, no we can still save him.

Sun: I'm sorry.

Matt fell to his keens.

Matt: Why? Why?


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The next day was silent; people were getting ready and were going to bring Boone's body to the beach to bury. Shannon had still not arrived yet. Matt woke up tiered. It was 6:52 A.M. as the people began walking to the beach they all greeted Claire who had spent her first night with her baby. They all said hi to her and him happy to see new life.

Flash

Quinn was looking for the nicest dress she packed when Artie walked over.

Artie: You ready Fabray?

Quinn: I need to find a dress.

Artie: There are three right here.

Quinn: Yes but they are also ugly. This is Boone, okay? The guy who did his best to save as many people as he can. Without him...

-Flash Back-

The day of the crash. People were running around. Quinn had a small cut n her head. She saw Puck and thought instantly that he was dead. Then Tina who looked like she was in enough pain that her guts must have been on the outside of her body. Then Artie, almost lifeless on the floor. She ran to him.

Quinn: Artie, Artie wake up please.

Artie didn't move.

Quinn: Please Artie.

She saw him stop breathing for a minute.

Quinn: Help, Help please.

Boone ran over to them.

Boone: What's wrong?

Quinn: I don't know CPR… and he's… please.

Boone right away began the procedure. It took a few seconds which felt like hours until Artie came back.

Quinn: Thank you, thank you so much.

Boone got up and ran to help others.

Artie laid there confuse as Quinn watched Boone run away.

-End Flash Back-

Quinn: Without him, Artie, I would have lost you.

Artie: But I'm here Quinn, I'm here.

They walked to each other and hugged.

Flash

Matt was there when Jack told Shannon about Boone and saw how bad she broke down. Sayid tried to help but it was no use. After Shannon had her alone time with Boone everyone made their way to the beach to bury him. Everyone stood their sad, and afraid. It wasn't just another death. It was one that reminded them they are here on this island, and they failing to live together.

Sam and Santana walked over helping John to the grave site where everyone was. Will saw his students and became angry with them as he started walking to them he saw them get afraid, but he realized it was because Jack was running behind him. Jack ran and tackled John right out of Sam and Santana's arms and started beating him.

Will and the other ran over to him and with the help of Sam and Santana pulled Jack off of John.

Jack: It your fault John, your fault.

Santana: Wait please.

Sam: there's something important.

John: That you have to see.

Everyone stood there Surprised and scared.


End file.
